1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to indicating dials for indicating the degree of position of rotation of rotating or mechanically adjustable shafts used in conjunction with electronic controls or other rotating devices. The invention is useful for indicating the position of a rotary device located within a totally enclosed vessel of non-magnetic material where mechanical coupling to an indicator outside is not possible.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is common practice in the construction of electronic equipment to recess control shafts behind equipment panels and to provide a screwdriver access hole in the panel for insertion of a screwdriver in a slot in the end of the shaft for rotation. This eliminates control knobs from the front panel where they can be turned accidentally or unnecessarily. The disadvantage of the recessed control shaft is the lack of a suitable rotation pointer and indicator dial for reference in setting or resetting the control. The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a simple and accurate indication of the control setting.